edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Ed's
An Ed,Edd n Eddy version of the famous Game, Super Smash Bros Brawl. Playble Characters Ed- B-Belly Slide: Ed slides on his belly in a manner like a penguin and anybody who comes in contact with him sliding takes 12-14% damage and low knockback. The player can also control him. Up-Wing Flap: Ed flaps his arms rapidly, propelling him into the air for a recovery. This moves deals around 2-6% of damage depending on the flap of the arm it lands on the enemy. Side-Woodpecker: Ed whacks his head into the ground, burying opponents as well as giving them 10% of damage. Down-Dig a Hole: A hole appears, and Ed burries into it.It is a defensive move since it never deals damage. Final Destroyer-Ed jumps in the air and comes down with a belly flop, creating shockwaves to deal 20% per wave. Edd B-Book Slam: Edd grabs a book, and slams it on the ground to deal 8% of damage. Up-Inflatble Hat: The hat on Edd inflates, causing him to rise into the air slowly, this move deals 5% for each hit of the hat, with minimal knockback. Side-Ruler: Edd throws a ruler. The ruler gives 3% per hit. It can also be controlled. Down-Sling Shot: A target appears on the screen as an aiming point. The player can move the cursor anywhere he/she decides, then Edd will take out his slingshot and shoot a small pebble at the exact angle the player selects. The small stones deal 11% damage with low knockback. He rarely shoots larger stones and they fly slower than small ones and they deal 25% damage. Final Destroyer-A circle appears around him,anyone caught in the circle gets around 30% damage because of the headache of the science he's explaing. Eddy B-Yell: Eddy takes out a megaphone and yells into it. The foe coming into contact with the sound wave projectile takes 4% damage. The megaphone itself deals 15% damage. Up-Jet Pack: Eddy flies vertically with a jetpack. The smoke trail below the jetpack deals 1% damage per smoke particle, but fairly high knockback. It can also be charged. Side-Jawbreaker Cruch: A jawbreaker pops up and Eddy punches it. The explosion of the Jawbreaker deals 21% damage as a sweetspot. His fists only deliver 14% of damage. Down-Empty Pocket Swings: The pocket on Eddy's pants enlarge and he swings them around, giving enemies 18% per hit. Final Destroyer-Eddy throws down the El Humongo Stink Bomb. The explosion gives a massive 55% damage, along with very high knockback, usually KOing enemies. Jonny 2x4 B-Splinter Darts Up-Spin Attack Side-Plank Boomerang Down-Hi! Final Destroyer-Jonny Runs to the nearest person and hammers him or her to the ground with plank.Then jumps on them,thus sending them through the floor. Jimmy B-Doll Throw Up-Doll Hookshot Side-Comb Whack Down-Hair Whack Final Destroyer-Forces every fighter to sit down for some tea,while immbolized he can pick them off. Sarah B-Doll Throw Up-Doll Hookshot Side-Comb Whack Down-Hair Whack Final Destroyer-Forces every fighter to sit down for some tea,while immbolized she can pick them off. Rolf B-Wilfred Up-Meat Rope Side-Rake Down-Rolf Punch Final Destroyer-Summons Victor to rampage through the Stage. Kevin B-Tire Boomerang Up-Skate Board Trick Side-Bike Down-Cap Hammer Final Destroyer-Kevin sends a skateboard through out the Stage anyone who touch it get's sruck and gets send off the stage. Nazz B-Karate Chop Up-Trampoline Side-Kiss Down-Kartae Kick Final Destroyer-Grabs the nearest person,puts make-up on there face and sends them flying. Unlockble Characters May Kanker B-Kanker Kick Up-Kanker Tornado Side-Kanker Kiss Down-Kanker Spray Final Destroyer-Sends Houses tress,Trailers and Street Lights down on on the stage. Unlockble By-Beating Arcade mode with Jimmy on hard diffcultly Marire Kanker B-Kanker Kick Up-Kanker Tornado Side-Kanker Kiss Down-Kanker Spray Final Destroyer-Sends Houses tress,Trailers and Street Lights down on on the stage. Unlockble By-Getting 5 Standard Battle Victorys with Sarah. Lee Kanker B-Kanker Kick Up-Kanker Tornado Side-Kanker Kiss Down-Kanker Spray Final Destroyer-Sends Houses tress,Trailers and Street Lights down on on the stage. Unlockble By-Getting 5 Standard Battle Victory's With Eddy. Captain Melon Head B-Melon Head Butt Up-Melon Jump Side-Wonder Wood Dash Down-Melon Defense Final Destroyer-Jonny Jumps on a tree out of nowhere and plats 9 diffretn seeds.They all grow and damage all characters. Unlockble By-Fighting on The Crazy bus stage 10 times Lother B-Flipper Poke Up-Flipper Flip Side-Head Butt Down-Counter Final Destroyer-A light comes out of his Spatlua,then eh beigns randomly slashing. Unlockble By-Beating Normal Arcade with Ed Edzilla B-Chunky Spit Up-Tencle Grab Side-Coil Down-Head Butt Final Destroyer-He shoots out a barage of chuncy globs and sticks people off the edge. Unlcokble By-Using Lother in ten Battles Professor Scam B-Money ray Up-Scam Flip Side-Scam Ray Down-Cape Final Destroyer-Professor Scam Leap's on his blimp and sends bombs all over the stage. Unlockble By-Getting 3 Melon Head Victorys Masked Mumbler B-Plunge Shot Up-Plunga Rocket Side-Plunga Rang Down-Plunger Shield Final Destroyer-Pulls out a toliet and accidently makes a tidal wave. Unlockble By-Battling on the Wrestling Ring Stage 15 times Eddy's Brother B-Punch Up-Hockey Stick Side-Golfing Club Down-Round House Kick. Final Destroyer-Eddy's Brother Drives his car around the stage. Unlockble By-Beating Hard Mode in Arcade with every character. Stages Wrestling Ring Crazy Bus Eddy's Water Buisness Chimp World Eddy's Roller Coaster of No Return Spooky House Candy Store Lane Cul-De-Sac Lane Peach Creek Middle School Melon Lair Category:Video game